Buttercup
Buttercup is one of the Powerpuff Girls and is the toughest fighter. About her Buttercup is the real quiet but real tough one of the Powerpuff Girls. She has a circle-shaped head, short black hair in a flip with a small triangular part on her forehead and a slight cowtail, abnormally lime green eyes, stubby arms and legs, lacks a neck, a nose, ears, fingers, and flat feet with toes, and wears a lime green dress. However, she actually likes the color blue and also has desires to be the leader instead of Blossom. Her personality is spice, she can be hard to agree with to Bubbles and Blossom, is the most surly powerpuff, practically fearless, loyal, quick-witted, willing to fight, greedy and selfish at times, fairly protective of her sisters and will not hesitate to confront anybody who speaks badly of them, easily enraged since her aggression gets the better of her because she is reckless, stubborn, witty, sarcastic, and happens to be somewhat of a troublemaker. When she's not fighting crime, Buttercup hangs out with a punk culture gang of roller skaters named "The Derbytantes", since she really enjoys playing death ball with them and is considered a very good friend with them. Buttercup has a softer side and is in possession of a soft green blanket that she is obsessed with and hugs it to give her the confidence to be a better fighter, this is the reason why she tries her hardest to defeat whichever antagonists she comes in contact with. She is physically the strongest of the three girls, and her abilities are: curling her tongue, using a giant mallet as a weapon, martial arts skills, flying the fastest out of all of her sisters, projecting light-green energy constructs from her body which can take the shape of any dangerous military weapons from a missile launcher to a cannon, and leaving a straight, sharp, and jagged light green trail when she flies through the air. Role in Sabrina1985's headcanon In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Buttercup has a special gene inside of her body that allows her to transform into a tall anime powerpuff known as Powered Buttercup, but to keep her identity safe, she assumes the name "Kaoru Matsubara". In her anime powerpuff form, she has grown her hair out in the back, gained a nice curvy figure, and wears a green football-jersey crop top t-shirt, a yellow sweater, green pants, and ankle-high snow boots, and a white belt with a gold buckle and the Powerpuff Girls Z sign. She is still a rough tough tomboy, who is a little bit more mature and rebellious, loves to play video games, rock music, and basketball, doesn't wear makeup often, only eyeliner and some lipgloss, but that's it. In order for her to change into her alternate form, her normal powerpuff form becomes a silhouette made out of a bright light of energy which grows taller, until she is tall enough to materialize as an anime powerpuff. When she transforms back into a regular powerpuff, the reverse of her alternate transformation takes place. Likes * Money * Her blanket * Green * Her sisters and stepsister * Fighting * Hardcore rock music * Football * Kicking butt Dislikes * Baths * Dressing in pretty dresses * Girly stuff * Wusses * Eating vegetables especially broccoli * Losing Friends Blossom, Bubbles, Bunny, Butterfly, Brainiac, Beanie, Baoppu, Burrito, Professor Utonium, the mayor of Townsville, Ms. Keane, and Sara Bellum Enemies Mojo Jojo, HIM, Princess Morbucks, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Brick, Boomer, Butch, Beserk, Brat, Brute, Sedusa, and Femme Fatale The gallery of pictures Buttercup's anime powerpuff form.png|Buttercup in her anime powerpuff form Powerpuff trio.png Powerpuff ponies.png Category:Canon characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Female characters Category:Green characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with shoes Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonists